MA! Forever Guardian
by the Queen Witch
Summary: Well, i'll try to keep it G, but it might be PG. Well, the mummies are up to some new actions, and a lot of new characters shall appears!!! Read and review


  


_1997,San Francisco. The Legend began with them. The four mummies, waking up from a 3500 years sleep, came back to life to protect young Rapses, once an heir to the most magnificent and powerful civilization, Egyptian civilization. Today, Presley, Rapses reincarnated, had shown the mummies the new ways of the 20th century while they protect him from the evil Scarab, a 3500 years old sorcerer who want Rapses soul to gain eternal life. But the mummies where there to stop him…_

_Now, all the evil were put away and Presley could live a normal life. Everything was normal, but a legend is a legend and there's always a sequel to it. Just as they thought they could live peacefully, Destiny decided that it wasn't over. That's where the Legend started back. The Legend continues…_

P.S. This is for all the "Mummies Alive" fans that asked for a sequel. I want to thank Mia, who let me use Lyris and Celistrah, two characters from her creation, and John Sinclair is the property of Jason Dark, a German writer to whom I have borrowed all of his characters. Mummies Alive is the property of DIC co. and I wrote this for fun.

P.S.2: This story is intended for mature people because it have a couple of swearing words (oups!!!) and some explicits scenes. Parental discretion advised.

( Don't come and e-mail me about it 'cause I warned you!)

  


-Someone want to see the new exhibit with me?" asked Presley as he entered the Sphinx. " My mom says it's a nice one

-Not now, my prince" answered Ja-Kal; "I'm busy listening to the tiny man in the magic box."

Presley sighted, desperate that Ja-Kal was still calling the TV a 'magic box'. Beside, he was staying too long in front of it, and Presley was scared that he become dependant of the TV. Leaving Ja-Kal alone, he went away in search of the other mummies.

"Nefer," said Presley when he saw her near the Hot-Ra, "are you busy? Because there's an exhibit at the museum about an ancient…"

He didn't finish his phrase. Nefer-tina was starting the car. 

"Sorry Rapses, I'm busy. I'm joining Armon at the Beefy Burgers for supper and after that, maybe we'll go dance somewhere. Ask someone else. Ja-Kal may go with you. After all, you're like his son, no? He likes spending time with you!

-He's too busy listening to the TV.

-How about Rath ? He never does something fun with his boring intellectual life (Nefer-Tina smiled at what she have just said). Ask him. Maybe he'll go, if you can get his nose out of his damn scrolls!"

Presley turned his back to Nefer-Tina as she left the Sphinx in a lot of noise coming from the Hot-Ra. He was disappointed. Ja-Kal, Armon and Nefer-Tina weren't available –or interest in the exhibit, he thought! – Lyris was gone on a trip somewhere in Los Angeles, a place where she could "meet angels there" as she thought. And he didn't want to be "stuck" with his mother all night. Only one last person to ask.

"Rath," says Presley as he entered the lair of the fourth mummy, "are you busy

-Why, my prince ? Is there a problem that none of the others could resolve?

-No, no!" shouted Presley. "No, I just want to ask you to come at the museum with me, so I won't be stuck with my mom. But maybe I'm just disturbing you in your work…

-NO!" shouted the green mummy, turning from his desk. "I had in mind to go at the museum anyway. Didn't you ask Ja-Kal?

-He's busy listening to the TV.

-And Nefer ?

-Going out with Armon .

-I see!" said Rath, disgusted at the idea. "All busy entertaining themselves at some boring things, but forgetting to improve their intellectual quotient –which they have low, if you want my advice."

Presley hits his forehead with his hand, discouraged by the attitude of the green mummy. Ah, Rath! He thoughts, you'll never change. 

-Do you know anyway what it's all about?

-You bet! My mother didn't atop talking about that since the opening of the tomb, She said that the discoverer was someone from our family, but I don't remember.

-Do you know something else?" asked Rath while he was cleaning his desk from all the scrolls that lies around.

-My mom says that she –the mummy – was an ancient Egyptian princess from the eighteen's dynasty. She was the daughter of a well-known pharaoh.

-Which one ? Ahmes? Thoutmes?

-Amehotep the first one.

-WHAT!" Rath shouted, surprise. "It…it cannot be! It's…impossible!

-I know, believe me! But I cannot deny what my mother says" asserted Presley.

Rath was in a terrible state of mind. A daughter of Amenhotep! Impossible, he would remember her, no?

" Are you sure, my prince? I meant, if my memory is right, you had no sisters or brothers back then in ancient Egypt.

-But" Presley asked, hesitant, "maybe your memory isn't right. I mean, after 3500 years…

Rath looked at Presley angry that he doubted him or his memory.

-No!" Rath yelled, walking in circle. "I'm pretty certain it's an error from that…that ignorant discoverer."

-Should we tell Ja-Kal about this?" asked Presley while lacing up his shoes.

" I think I can handle it myself, thank you!" shouted Rath, offend by Presley's question. He went to his desk and took some clothes from a drawer. While he changes himself to be more human looking, Presley added:

" If we are fast enough, maybe we'll have a chance to see the discoverer of the tomb. My mother said to me he'll be there tonight, for the opening. But really, Rath, I think we should tell the others about that…

-No, no and no!" he said, angry. "I'm sure it's just an error. Why bother them with that?

-If you say so!" answered Presley, and he followed Rath to the exit. I wonder, he thought, maybe it's another trap from Scarab, who know? 

The exhibit was a success!

Everybody in town was there for the big opening night. The people were excited to see this treasure, to know that new princess, unearthed from her tomb to be brought to life again. On both sides of the principal entry of the museum were standing 2 golden statues of Anubis, god of mummification and of death. Rath and Presley, amazed by those statues, weren't able to speak to each other.

As they entered the museum, Rath thought he was back in ancient Egypt. The paintings, the hieroglyph on the walls, everything that was in the tomb was there. Every single thing, from her bedroom to her personal belongings, that was owned by the princess was between the museum's walls.

"Isn't that beautiful, my prince?" asked Rath, mesmerized by all of these things, "all those treasure, all this gold and this silver that she possesses when she was alive! Ah, even your father, the pharaoh Amenhotep, would have been jealous of her. He didn't possess that much gold in his life, well, I think since we …died before him! She must had done great things in her life to gain that much treasury!" He looked at a necklace exposed on a wall, stroking his chin. "She even got this necklace from the king of the Hittites!" he added, admiration in his voice as he said it to Presley.

" So, big deal! What did she do to gain that necklace that would have been so extraordinary? It's just a gift from a monarch to another!

-It wasn't just a monarch. This was the king of Hittites, the most fear enemies of Egypt. They were in war with us since forever, and if the king gave her that necklace, she must have gained his trust. She must have been an incredible woman! To break down the war between Hittites, Israelites and Egyptians can be call a miracle. We should call her "hero"!

-Heroine!" Presley corrected. 

He left the first room of the exhibit to go in the other. As they entered, they saw a big golden sarcophagus standing in the middle of the room, like standing to salute the visitors. As he came near the sarcophagus, Presley looked at the face. A melancholic, yet smiling face was representing the girl in there, sleeping for maybe 3500 years. Rath approached his eyes and began to read the inscriptions carved in the sarcophagus. " May the gods accepted with open arms this beautiful princess, who could charms everyone near her and makes herself appreciated by the entire kingdom of Egypt. May you rest in peace, Pearl of Egypt, Beauty of the beauties, Wise One, Daughter of Amenhotep our great One, Neferankhamon Kiya".

"Kiya!" whispered Rath, visibly affected by this new revelation. "I can't believe it. Yet the facts are there. This mummy is…is…

-My sister!" finished Presley, excited by all this.

Both of them were standing there, in front of the sarcophagus, saying no words. Who was she, really?

" Rath," asked Presley as he looked at the face, " do you believe that I had a sister? I mean, back then, in Egypt?

-I don't know anymore, my prince. I must admit that, I'm, well, confused. I mean, if really you had a sister, we should remember her, no?

-I'm not sure Rath." Presley moved away from the sarcophagus. "Maybe it's another trap from Scarab.

-No! Scarab wouldn't loss his time and his money doing all this exhibit for nothing."

They didn't know what to say anymore and they left the room.

"Presley, you have said earlier at the Sphinx that the discoverer would be here tonight. Did your mother have told you when?

-No, she didn't." Presley shrugged, searching a way to get to the bathroom. "But I don't understand. Why do you want to know when he gonna be here?

-IfI have a chance, maybe I'll talk to this idiot who dared to invent such a story! I'll tell him my thoughts…"

Presley cut short to Rath and tossed:

"Man! My mother! Quick, she mustn't see us together."

Rath didn't have to speak to Presley as he ran away among the visitors. Turning back his head, he saw Amanda Carnavon, Presley's mother, speaking with an old grey-haired woman. Looking at the old woman, he thought he may have seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where or when. He left the room, wondering where on Earth did Presley ran away, not knowing that the old grey-haired lady looked at him leaving the room, her eyes filled with rage and hate.

'' I've told you, miss Chontra, I don't know more about that princess Kiya. We didn't have the chance to see the scrolls left in the tomb and read it '' finished Amanda Carnavon, impatient. The old lady standing in front of her didn't seem satisfied of her answers. 

''But you must know something!'' she added, visibly disappointed.

''All that we know,'' interrupted Amanda, ''is that she was a princess, daughter of Amenhotep the first one and that she was loved and cherish by everyone. That's all what the discoverer dared told us.

-Where is he, anyway? I've paid for the exhibit and I didn't have a chance to meet him once!" howled the old lady, shocked by the way things were going.

" There will be a lecture tonight done by the discoverer himself. You'll know all the answers to your questions." Grumpy old mummy! Amanda thought, appailed by her attitude. Just what I thought. She thinks that because she is paying for the exhibit, she have everything. GEE! Why am I always working with nutcases? 

" Is there anything else I can do, because I have a lot of work to do because tonight's presentation and…

-No, that's gonna be all for now." 

Chontra sighted, visibly unsatisfied. Amanda waved her hand in sign of goodbye and leave Chontra alone, in the middle of the room. As she turned around to leave, she saw a figure she recognised instantly. Him! she hissed, furious. As her eyes followed the figure, she try to find a way to get out of there, get away from him before she kills him. Not now, not here. It would break all my plans and I will be defeated again. She stooded there, not moving until the slender figure left the room.

I shall destroy you! Chontra murmured as Rath walked out of the room. I shall destroy you as I once destroy your miserable life.

Rath went in the museum, amazed by the wonderful treasures that had once belongs to the Egyptian princess. He was also amazed by the amount of scrolls exposed in the glass partition that were once the property of the princess. Spells, stories and chronicles were most of it.

Nearby, on the next wall, were exposed some of the best pictures that the princess drew when she was alive. Almost all of them were pictures drawn in the conventional way the Egyptian artists draw back then. But there was two that hold Rath's attention. On one of them, a young appealing woman, at the end of her teenage years, was smiling at him. She had auburn hair and clear hazelnut eyes, and in those eyes, they seemed to tell everyone the joy of her life, her wonderful life that was destroyed by Death. Rath was grinning, pleased by this delightful sight of that wonderful woman who seemed to have been happy in her life. Sure, she had nothing to compete against the dazzling turquoise eyes of Lyris or that peculiar charm about Chontra, but to Rath, she seemed more special. She had that distinguish stance that only a lady could possess. The grace and beauty figured on her body, which could have turn the head of every man in the kingdom of Egypt, even the Pharaoh himself!

He could hear her laugh, a crystal voice that must have been a real pleasure to listen when she was talking. He could imagine her near him, talking to him, smiling at him, touching his arm…Damn! This girl must have been an enchantress in her life! She's so beautiful! How could I've not noticed her then? 

She was the woman he'd always dreamed of! 

Rath felt his heart filled with desire. If only she was still alive! he thought, desperated. 

His eyes kept watching the woman, trying to figure out her name. But he knew in his mind who she was. 

NeferankhamonKiya, daughter of Amenhotep.

There was no memo near the picture but he could swear he knew it since long ago.

Midst those pictures figured people, portraits of them, done by the princess nearly 3500 years go. Remarquebly executed by Kiya, it was written, in hieroglyphs, that they were friends of her, all working at the palace. There's something strange about them whispered Rath. He tilted and, at once, recognised them.

Ja-Kal, Nefer-Tina, Armon, Rapses, Lyris, Kiya… and himself! 

All of them draw in front of the pyramids of Giza at sunset. They were all ressembling each other as they all look today, except they were alive and in theirs old egyptian clothes. 

Stunned by the picture, he cringed. Bowling a man behind him, Rath left the room, running away from those drawings. Scared back there in the room, he stopped running and leaned on a wall in a corridor. Far from the crowd, nobody could see his face, tortured by those impossible thoughts.

I didn't remember posing for that. In fact, I didn't remember anything of this! He pounded his chest with his right fist, trying to think properly.

All his memories, all those moments he remembered, where these all false? Could it be possible that all theirs life in ancient Egypt weren't real at all, were only imposed memories?

Rath felt his legs falls. Everything that he believed in before was now confronted with this new idea, this new reality.

How will I tell Ja-Kal and the others about that? And Rapses! How explain the duty, our duty to protect him? Is this necessary or vain? No, it couldn't! 

Rath was wandering in the museum like a ghost, thinking and rethinking.He senses his world shattered. He only wished to howl, to blurt all his fear at this moment, but he holds it back.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't sees the panel "Do not enter-Restricted area". He gushed into a big room where was exposed an altar for some Egyptian god or goddess.

As he entered the room, he saw in front of the altar a tall, well-shaped figure, standing there, her arms in the air. Her purple hair floating in the air, she was reciting something that sound like a hymn or a prayer.

As he approached her, his vision disappeared.

Then, the next thing he saw was a young Egyptian girl, all dress-up for a ceremony. She didn't look like others Egyptians, though. Her hair was a nice shade of auburn, whereas Egyptian people were black. She was there, not disturbed by the sun, doing something that look like a prayer. To whom or what, Rath didn't cared, but one thing for sure, he knew what was the name of the woman. 

"Kiya!"

He shouted her name and as she turns to look at him, he saw her smile at him as she shouted his name.

"Rath! Oh, I've miss you!"

But the vision disappeared and he was in the room again, the young woman looking at him.

"Are you OK?" she asked, a touch of anxiety in her voice.

The same girl than his vision!

Clear hazelnut eyes, purple hair reaching her shoulders, she was the kind of woman men likes to fantasize about.

Rath, marvelled by this vision, didn't say a word.

"Sir?" Anxiety was now replaced by fear.

"Oh!" Rath woke up from his daydreams. "I didn't mean to scare you. I…I was just surprised to find someone here. I thought there was nobody here. In fact, I think I'm lost. Where are we? 

- Didn't you read the sign in the hall? You weren't supposed to be here. This area is forbidden to the public.

-I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I… Wait a minute! If it's forbidden, why are you here?

-I work here.

-Ah! That explain your presence here" added Rath. Anxious to learn more about her, he told her the reason of her visit. 

"I must admit, this is an amazing yet troubling exhibit. I mean, didn't Amenhotep have only one child, a son name Rapses?

-Yes" nodded the woman, "but he died young, at 12 or 13, killed by a noble from the Pharaoh's court. I know that, last year, an exhibit was held for the young Prince here. My aunt told me the mummies that were with the prince were stolen. Is it true?"

Rath nodded, laughing inwardly that she had one of them right in her face.

"That's weird. Who could have done that?

- I…don't know" answered Rath looking at the altar.

She turned her back to Rath and looked at the altar. As he looked at her closely, he could see her yes filled with tears of joy.

"Did you know that this altar was a creation of princess Kiya? Maat was her patron goddess and the princess was complaining that Maat, the goddess of justice and truth, didn't have a place where to celebrate her cult, so she have made this." She pointed the altar with her delicate hand. 

"This altar is beautiful!" Rath grinned, admiring the golden sculptures of the goddess Maat on the altar. "But, how do you know so much about it?

-I've read the papyrus that Kiya have written just before her death. She had written her whole life' story on it and, I must admit that for a girl from that time, she was really intelligent. She's also a good writer. No fault in her texts. 

-You can read hieroglyphs?" asked Rath, now impressed.

"Yes, but she had write her texts in hittite, which I can also decipher." She stop talking for a second, looking at Rath, than added: "If those texts are reliable, she was an intelligent daughter of a pharaoh, who should be reveal to the Twentieth century's people. 

-You've said she had written her life on scrolls before she died. How…how did she die?

-I can't tell you for sure, but I think she had been killed. Killed the same night her brother Rapses was killed, but by another murderer. What a pity!

-Yes, what a pity…" Rath agreed, lost in his daydreams.

He was back in Egypt, that fatal night when they died, trying to protect prince Rapses. But it was before that, he was still at the palace searching for someone. 

Ja-Kal had just told him that Rapses was missing, that no one have seen him since the sunset. Worried, Rath was looking everywhere on his way, asking every servants and maids, for any little information, any sign about the young prince. Running toward the direction of the Temple of Maat, Rath was searching for the only person who may knew where he might be.

Entering the room where was standing the altar, he didn't have time to look at the beautiful paintings on the walls, representing the goddess Maat and her followers. Standing in front of the altar was the second royalty of the kingdom of the Two Lands of Egypt, the most powerful person of the Two Countries after the pharaoh (some nobles of the royal court say that she was even more powerful than the Pharaoh Amenhotep himself!).

Neferankhamon Kiya, known as Kiya.

The most respected royalty in Egypt, more respected than the Pharaoh himself. She was the heir-daughter of the throne, supposed to be one day the queen of Egypt, but she let her place to her younger brother Rapses when Diphtera, her mother, gave birth to him. She was the one who stopped the conflict between the Israelites and the Egyptians, she was the one who talked to the ambassadors send by other countries. When she was younger, she had understand that if she want to help her father to reign on Egypt and to stay the king of the world, she had to learn many languages, many customs of their foreign neighbours: she had to become a diplomat. That is what she became throughout the years and now she was indispensable for the major political and economical decisions made by the governement. She had become a very important figure of the royal court.

She must know where he is! thought Rath, nervous.

He approached the altar slowly and hummed. Many servants and priests that were accompagning the princess in her prayers turned their head in his direction, big red eyes filled with rage because he was disturbing the ceremony. He approached again, not disturb by the priests and he touched the shoulder of the young princess. The softest, silkiest and beautiful skin he ever touched in his life. He had the urge to take her in his arms, to feel her heartbeat against his chest as he was telling her beautiful poetry he had written, but they was no time for love and poetry anymore.

"Pricess Kiya.

-Rath!" shouted Kiya, a smile in her face. "What an honor! I thought you consider religion as an insanity and a futile waste of time, but I didn't think you would have join me for the night's prayers. Is this important?"

Rath nodded, and she looked at him seriously. Then, she ordered the priests and servants to stop the ceremony and to leave them alone, important mortal business was to be solved.

"What's happening? You don't come here to follow the ceremony but to nag and deconcentrate me with funny faces. So?" She looked at him, interrogating his face and mind.

-Where is your brother?

-Where do you think he is?" Kiya told him, joking, with her low, silky voice. "At this time, with Lyris and Celistrah, listening to her stories before bedtime. Speaking of bedtime, I shall go soon to bed and I hope my real, human-size and alive dolly will join me and sing me a beautiful song he have written for me…!" She said it with a girly voice, her two hands in her back and looking at him with a savage look that have charmed every single man in the Royal Court. Oh, I wish I could! Rath whispered to himself, looking at her and feeling the desire gaining his entire body. But he took her with his two hands.

"There's no time for fun, my princess. Oh, I wish I can but your brother is missing and I must find him. He's missing since sunset, we searched for him but he was nowhere in the palace.

-Impossible!" Kiya shut her eyes, trying to think properly. "Did you look in the royal kitchen? You know how he loves to take some bits at what Raia the master-cook is preparing for my father…

-We searched the entire palace and we didn't find him. Ja-Kal thinks that maybe Scarab…

-Leave Scarab out of this!" she shouted, madden. "You and the others are always after him, searching for any mistakes he does.

-But Kiya…

-No "But Kiya" thing!" she yelled at him. "I'm tired of all this. You don't know Scarab like I do. He's good! And he wouldn't touch a hair of my brother because he doesn't want to hurt me.

-Don't you see? He makes you believe what he want you to believe. He's evil, Kiya. 

-Nooo!!!" She screamed, hiding his ears with her delicate hands. "Stop saying those insanities…

-He's maybe with your brother…

-Stop it.

-…and Rapses may be in danger!

-STOP IT!"

She became distant, cold. She holds herself from him, her mind trying to find something to say. She then looked at him with cold, icy eyes and said to him:

"Go find him, but I don't think it's Scarab behind this. Maybe Chontra is behind this.

-I don't think so, my lady, but I'll find him and I'll bring him back…alive!" He took her hand and kissed it. He left her there, in front of her altar. He'll bring Rapses back to her.

Promise of Rath!

He suddenly woke up, standing in front of the same altar than in his dream, except older and dustier, and nearby the unknown woman. He looked at her, inspecting her from bottom to toes. She was wearing a pair of Levi's jeans, a white, low-necked sweater that give a lot of imagination, high-heels and a nice little golden egyptian cross, the ankh.

She's so beautiful! he thought, feeling his skin turn into all the shades of purple. If he had a heart, he was sure it would be beating faster than normal. Could it be…?Nan!

His thoughts were broken by the voice of the young lady.

"Did you come alone to tonight's overture?

-No…Yes! Actually, I did. My…family and I don't share the same…interests. They kinda prefer being brainwashed by the mag…the TV or going to that place where they dance on loud music…

-Discotheques!" interrupted the girl, giggling. "Oh, I love those places!

-Euh, me too!" added Rath, embarassed. "It's just that, well, tonight, I was more interest in that exhibit. Anyway, they prefer having fun instead of improving their mind." He folded his arms across his chess.

"O-K" She didn't ask further information, seeing that Rath was frustrated.

"By the way," added Rath "I've been impolite. I didn't ask for your name. I'm…I'm foolish…

-That's okay." Replied the girl, smiling. "I didn't ask your's either.

-I'm Rath." He gave her his right hand. She shaked his hand in return and said:

"My name is…

A young voice interrupted her.

"Deborah!"

Rath looked at this intruder who dared break the magical moment he spent with her. It was Presley.

"Deborah. It's good to see you again. I thought you were in Egypt.

-Well, see, I'm back!" Deborah grinned.

"Will you come home soon?

-Maybe tomorrow, but I have work here to do and…

-C'mon. I'll tell mom you're back. She'll be happy if you come by.

-Hum!" Deborah was thinking. "Okay, I'll come tonight before the conference. But I must go now, I'm busy helping here for the exhibit.

-Sure, go." Presley let her pass. Passing near Rath, she winked at him at told him:

"Bye Rath. Hope to see you again! Maybe tonight at the conference?" She went away and disappear in the hall.

"You know her?" Rath asked, suspicious.

"Yah, she's my cousine.

-Wow! What a woman…" He puts his hand on his mouth, realising he just said too much. Presley looked at him, curious and smiling.

"Oh Rath" he said, nagging. "I think you're in love.

-No I'm not!" He folded his arms across his chess. "She's just…interesting! Yeah, that's the word, interesting.

-Yeah Rath, and I gonna believe you!" he answered, laughing. "Anyway, don't think about her too much, 'cause she ain't looking for a man right now."

Rath looked at Presley, and for an instant, Presley thought he had seen in his green's eyes disappointment. But if Rath was really disappointed, he didn't show it. He continued his talk.

"Anyway, I don't even know her whole name and what she does as her job. She was just standing there and, well, I couldn't help myself go see her and talk with her. By the way, I think I heard you call her "cousine". Is my mind tricking me or…

-No. You heard me well. She's my cousine. She's my mom's niece. Her name's Deborah Carnavon Windcaster and she's the descendant of Lord Carnavon."

Rath looked at him, his eyes questioning.

"Who's Lord Carnavon?

-You don't know him?

-No, I didn't say I didn't know him, I just, euh, forgot it.

-Yeah right!" Presley added. "Never mind that, Rath, She's just my cousine and that's all you've needed to know so forget about her."

As he answered he looked at him. Rath seemed lost in his thoughts.

"GEE, Rath," he said, intrigued, "Ididn't know you were so much in love after her.

-No I'm not! She was just kind with me and she had answered all of my questions. She seemed delighted to do so, she seemed so interested in someone who loved Egypt so much.

-That's because she had found someone to talk about her passion.

-Her passion?

-Yeah, egyptology. She's another one in our family who love ancient Egypt.

-And what does she do as her job here?

-That's odd." Presley said, seeming to search an answer. "I don't know exactly. I know that she was working for the museum and that she was in Egypt for the last two years." He looked at his watch and yelled. "Gee! I'm late. My mother's waiting for me for supper. Well, see you later at the Sphinx with the others before the conference."

He left Rath in the middle of the altar's room, lost in his thoughts.

Damn! I can't believe it. Could it be possible? Rapses had a sister back then, in ancient Egypt? Impossible, we've would have remember. Yet, impossible to hide it, the facts are there. Rapses had a sister!"

Rath seemed lost. His whole world, everything he had sworn to do, was now shattered. He sat down on the stairs, in front of the altar, and put his head in his hands. How was he going to explain it to the others?

"C'mon, you big wool-headed. Ja-Kal is going to yelled at us if he finds out that we've been out." Nefer-Tina murmured to Armon as they entered the sarcophagus room.

"Too late!"

Ja-Kal turned up the interrupter, bringing the light in the room. Nefer-Tina and Armon were all dress up in nice clothes, Nefer in her black dress and Armon in his grey tuxedo.

"What is going to be your lame excuse now?

-We've been dancing, Ja-Kal, that's all!" answered Armon

"Way the go, "Arm Pit"!" shouted Nefer.

"Didn't I told you a hundred times that we don't have time to "party" around and have fun. We must always be alert. If Scarab attacks the young prince…

-Ja-kal, how many times do I have to explain to you that we have to "stressed out" sometimes? There's not only work in life, damn it! And we want to have fun sometimes, else we'll go nuts!" shouted Nefer.

"Will you two shut up, damn it!" yelled a voice behind them.

They all turned to look at Rath, who was sitting there in a dark corner before they arrived. He was holding a newspaper in his hands and around him was spread many magazines, books and papers. He seemed troubled.

"GEE!" Nefer-Tina thoughts "he never gets mad except if Armon is annoying him. Something must have troubled him."

Ja-Kal turned and looked at him sharply, since nobody never talked to him-or any of them- like this.

"What's your problem?

-My problem is that you're always yelling at Nefer-Tina or Armon because they do something you think is wrong. And I'm also tired that you're yelling when I'm busy trying to work on something VERY important." He stands up, looking at them, furious. "I'm tired of doing all the work here. I'm the one you're consulting when your punny little brain can't solve a simple problem. I'm the one who's always fucking working hard to stop Scarab or Chontra with somes spells, I'm the one who invent your stuffs and repair it when you fuck't it. Well, now, I want you to get the fuck out of here and to let me work in peace. 

-Rath, are you O-K?" Armon asked, walking in Rath's direction.

"Get away from me, you wool-headed lummox!" he pointed at Armon, yelling.

"Rath, what's wrong?" Nefer-Tina asked, intrigued. "Are you sick or what?

-No!" he said, letting himself falls on the floor. He puts his hand on his forehead. "It's worse. It's bad, very bad.

-What happen?" asked Ja-Kal.

"Didn't you read the newspaper or hear the news on the magic box?

-No.

-You should. There's something that concern us all and I'm telling you guys, that's pissing me off."

Ja-Kal took the newspaper that Rath was giving to him in his hands and looked at the front page. It was written about the new exhibit at the museum, an exhibit about an ancient egyptian princess whose tomb was discovered last year. The princess was called Neferankhamon Kiya and she was considered as the first child of the Pharaoh Amenhotep the First and the older sister of Prince Rapses.

"No, it's impossible!" Ja-Kal was stunted.

"Incredible!" Nefer-Tina whispered.

"Amazing!" Armon added.

"I had the same reaction when Presley have told me about that. Yet, the facts are there, at the museum. Rapses had a sister named Neferankhamon Kiya (her short name's Kiya), she was older than Rapses and the only daughter of our Pharaoh Amenhotep. She was a young beautiful woman, maybe 18 or 20 years old and she died the same night Rapses and us have died 3500 years ago.

-What?" shouted the mummies.

"What you're saying, Rath,"asked Nefer-Tina "is that that girl have live and died in the same years we have lived in Ancient Egypt? Is that what you're saying?

-Yes. She was there, she was living next to us.

-Then tell me, brain of the gang, why don't we remember her?

-I don't know!" answered Rath, desperate. "I tried to understand it, to know why, but every times I think about it, I feel my mind's trying to remember, and then, wham! It's all gone."

They stood where they were, confused. If Rath couldn't find a solution to it and admit he –he, the almighty Rath- didn't know it, then they were lost. They all tried to think to something but couldn't. Then, Ja-Kal broke the silence and asked to Rath:

"Who told you that?

-Deborah!" he said, his eyes' getting dreamy and a smile on his lips.

The three mummies look at themselves before asking:

"And who is she?

-A girl I've meet at the museum. She's…

-Oh, a girl!" Armon said, grinning. "And did you find her cute, Rath, to said her name like that?

-Like what?

-Well, like that. With delicacy and a touch of sensuality!"

They all looked at Rath, grinning.

"She's just a friend!" he added "That's all. I swear! There's nothing between us and there is going to be nothing but business talks. Anyway, I don't think I will ever see her again.

-Uh-hum! If you're not that interested in her," asked Ja-kal " why did you swear?

-No I've not!" Rath hissed, folding his arms across his chess.

"Does that mean that Lyris doesn't turns your head off anymore?

-I…I didn't…say that!" Rath was caught by Nefer's question. Sure he thought Lyris' cute and intelligent, but Deborah seems more… cuts off for me.

"So, what did you talked about, Deborah and you?" asked a curious Armon.

"She's the one who informed me about Kiya. She've told me that the princess was a follower of Maat, the goddess of justice and truth, and that she was a primordial figure of the Egyptian governement. She was more respected than the king himself.

-I can't believe it!" Nefer-Tina shouted, raising her arms in the air. "You're telling me that she was more obeyed than the Pharaoh and Scarab together, and that she was alive, but we can't remember her. That's odd, don't you think, Ja-Kal?"

She looked at him, waiting for any answer he could give her. 

"I don't know, Nefer. I can't find any rational answer for that. If she really lived with us, I suppose we should remember her.

-I forget to tell you another thing." Rath added. "We know her.

-What? How?" Nefer-Tina questionned him.

"When I was at the museum with Presley, I've fallen on drawings that she have done in her life. And let me tell you guys that we were on it, and we were with her.

-Wha?!!!! How could it be?…I mean, that's impossi…

-We all had our old clothes from this time except we were paint in front of the pyramids of Gizah. I know, it sounds silly but we were there, with her, and we should remember her, but we don't."

They all stood at their place, thinking. All their memories, all their knowledge were destroyed and they were confronted with new ones, which mean that everything they were remembering were maybe wrong…

"Rath, do you think you could see that girl, Deborah, again and ask her more that princess?

-Do you really think he doesn't want to?" Nefer-tina teased him, grinning.

He was turning all shades of purple on his cheeks, he thought, sure of it by seeing Ja-kal and Armon starting to laugh.

" I think I could…I could ask Rapses…I mean Presley, her address or her phone number…

-Presley?" Armon asked. "What does he have to do between you two?

-Well, Presley is his cousin, so I guess he would tell me that.

-She's Presley's cousine?" interrogated Nefer-Tina "Why didn't he talk to us about her?"

Rath shrugged, not knowing the answer. But he added:

"I think she told me that she would be at the conference tonight.

-What conference?

-Oh, the one that the discoverer of the tomb will gives tonight at the museum. She told me that she would be there tonight. So would Presley.

-Well," Ja-kal told them as he turned from them to the exit of the room "why didn't you tell so? Let go to that conference!"

They all got up and when to change themselves so they could assist tonight's conference at the museum.

They were all sit around the table for supper: Presley, his mother Amanda and his cousine, back from Egypt, Deborah. They were eating pasta, the favourite meal Deborah loved to eat when she was here in San Francisco. They were finishing their plates as Amanda was cleaning the table. As she went in the kitchen, Presley talked to his cousine:

"So, how was your trip to Egypt?

-Oh, you couldn't imagine the joy I had to be there, under that sun, seeing the pyramids as I arrived at the airport. I couldn't believe that I was there. It was so beautiful!!! The pyramids, Saqqara, Memphis, Luxor and Thebes, the Valleys of the Kings and Queens and Abou-Simbel,…I've visited everything, I could go everywhere I want to. I had a special visa that was able to make me enter anywhere where it is forbidden to the public. Deir-el-Bahari, Tell-el-Amarna, Alexandria, the Cairo. It was simply AMAZING!

-Well, I guess you've like your trip!" Presley added, chewing his bread.

"You bet I did! And I hope I will go back soon. As soon as the exhibit here is finish.

-Deb," Presley was intrigued, there was some questions that he had in mind to ask her after he've been talking to Rath. "What…what are you doing exactly for the museum? I mean, as a job?

-Well," she answered, her eyes looking at the ceiling and her fingertip touching at her lips, "I guess I just work for them. I'm…doing some administration work.

-As my mother does?

-No. No, no. I just…no, I won't tell you. I'll let you find what I'm doing. So when you'll have find it, come tell me what you think I do and I might brink you in Egypt with me one time.

-Wow! I'll find it." He was dazzled. He will have the chance to finally see where he had lived once ago, 3500 years ago. He looked at Deborah and observed her. She seemed concerned, thinking. She looked in the kitchen, trying to see if Amanda was busy, then ask Presley:

"Pres, do…do you know the man you were talking with when I left you in the altar room?"

Presley cringed, searching for an answer. He was scared she would tell her mother about Rath.

"N..No, not really. Well, I know he's a scientist and that he's always at the museum, but that's all.

-Oh!" She seemed disappointed. "I thought you might know him better. Like what he does in life or where he was living."

Presley was confused.

"Why do you want to know about him? 

-I think I've got a crush on him.

-WHAT? Rath?" Presley shouted, surprised at this revelation. Amanda came out of the kitchen and asked him:

"Honey, are you alright!

-Yes, mom! Ya!" He looked at his cousine, searching for help here.

"We were… just talking about my trip to Egypt and Presley was… kinda …impressed by my description of the golden mask of Tutankhamon at the Cairo museum." Deborah lied. 

"Oh, well, I'll finished the dishes and we could talk of it after, no?" asked Amanda

"Why not?" answered Presley, hoping that his mother wouldn't stay in the dining room. She left the room and Deborah said to him:

"You didn't told me you knew him that well!

-Please, don't tell mom!

-Don't worry. I just want to know more about that guy. He seems…well, I won't hide it to you, I find him cute. And there's something…something strange about him.

-You bet he is!" Presley added. Deborah looked at him, intrigued, an eyebrow lifted up, looking at him for some answers to her questions. She then asked:

"Do you know if he'll be at the conference tonight?

-Yeah, I guess so. He's…intrigued about the "princess Kiya" case. He thinks that the discoverer of the tomb had made an error while translating the hieroglyphs, 'cause he thinks that the Pharaoh Amenhotep the first didn't have a daughter.

-Oh, he does?!?" Deborah told him, her two hands set together as she looked at him. "Well, I guess that your friend will have a shock when he'll see the proof that I've got while…"

She was interrupt by the entrance of Amanda in the kitchen.

"Ready to go to the museum for the conference? Better hurry than miss the beginning!".

"Did you see Presley?" Rath asked as the mummies has all reunited at the entrance of the 

conference room. He needed to ask him more questions about the exhibit. "I must asked him questions about the discoverer.

-And about Deborah!" Ja-Kal added, a grin on his face while Nefer-Tina and Armon were laughing. 

"No I don't! I was just curious about the name of the discoverer. I want to ask him many questions about that princess. Maybe you two should just stop laughing and enter the room before we lose our places".

They entered the room where was standing a big scene with many artifacts from the exhibit. The room was decorated with a lot of hieroglyphs and drawings on the walls and on the ceiling. It was breathtaking how the people have decorated that piece: you could imagine yourself in Ancient Egypt. As they arrived at the first row, Rath recognized Presley and his mother and, just behind them, Deborah. He felt his cheeks blushing with purple.

"Hey, Rath!" Presley saluted him as Deborah waved her hand to him. "I thought you would be late. The conference will begin soon.

-Oh yeah? I hope it will be interesting tonight" he answered. Amanda looked at him, intrigued. 

"Presley, who is that man?"

He didn't had time to answer when Deborah said:

"He's… someone I…have meet today at the exhibit and he's interested in egyptology, so I've asked him to come at the conference. Amanda, let me present you Rath, and behind him must be his family he have talked about this afternoon…"

She pointed at Ja-Kal, Nefer-Tina and Armon, not knowing what to say to them. Ja-Kal anticipated Rath and presented himself and the other.

"I am Ja-Kal, this is my…sister, Nefer-Tina, and my brother, Armon. 

-Are you Egyptian?" Amanda asked him.

"Yes, we are, but we have…emigrated here at San Francisco since many years ago. We now lived here, and we hope maybe one day, we will go back in Egypt, but I don't think it will be soon." The mummies all looked sad, knowing that they will stay here as long as the soul of Rapses will be on earth, even if it was in a hundred year. Deborah asked:

"Are you all interest in ancient Egypt?

-Yes we are," Nefer-Tina grinned "But we aren't egyptologist like many in here tonight. Just Rath" She pushed him with her elbow, trying to intimidate him.

"Oh, you are?!!!" Deborah seemed impressed and amused. "Where did you studied?

-Hum…" he looked at Nefer-Tina with angry eyes while she started laughing, "I have studied in Egypt. And…and you?

-Cambridge!" she answered proudly. "The best university in Great Britain and in the world! I was given the best teaching that an egyptologist could wished to have in his life. It was…" She was interrupted but the voice of a woman at the microphone.

"Welcome to tonight's conference!" Amanda started, grinning at her son Presley as he and the mummies sat on theirs chairs at the first row. "Tonight is the night where the discoverer of the tomb will tell us about the princess Kiya, daughter of Amenhotep the first and who died some 3500 years ago. 

-I hope that the discoverer will make this night interesting!" whispered Rath at the ear of Deborah, both standing near the stairs going to the scene.

" To the people who have been visiting the museum tonight or for the one who will be after this, it will be a big opportunity to know that princess who seemed to have bewitch everyone present in this room. So, it will be a great honor to present to you the discoverer of this extraordinary princess from the lost civilization…

-Don't worry, Rath…"Deborah said…

"A young, world-wide known egyptologist…

-It won't be boring!" She winked at him.

"My own niece…"

Deborah waved at him as she climbed the stairs.

"Deborah Carnavon Windcaster".

Deborah went up on the stage and she saluted the public with her hand, asking them to sit down. She began:

"Welcome to this magical night, the night where the world will learn about Neferankhamon Kiya, princess of Egypt and follower of Maat. She was the daughter of Amenhotep, the first of this name, and the sister of her younger brother Prince Rapses. Born in Egypt, in the pure city of Thebes, she was raised as the future Queen of the Two lands of Egypt. Her mother, Queen Diphtera, raised her to be a high priest of the god Ammun, but at a very young age, she showed interests in the goddess Maat, goddess of Truth and Justice and she became a follower of Maat. When her younger brother Rapses was born, she asked her father to let Rapses rules and to let her be a priest for the goddess, and he grant her wish. She was maybe 18 when she died on that strange night where her brother and his guardians died also. Afflicted by this tragedy, Amenhotep buried the corpse down in the Valley of the Queens, where I will found her 3500 years later. She loved her brother like if it was her own son and she only wished the best for him. The two children of Amenhotep were very fondly of each other and we can see it in her personal diary she had written while she was alive. I didn't finished translating those papyrus but I am sure they would reveal a lot more about this young princess who was also an ambassador of her country. She was an important personnage of the Egyptian kingdom: she helped her father in the process of making peace with the Hebrews and the Hittites for a while, she was a good listener for the people who needed advice and she loved her people. She helped poor by giving them food and clothes, helping children to have a better education by building more schools,… She was even given the title of "Lady of Mercy" by the Egyptians. She was adored, the other kingdom loved her, and when she died, treasures from every countries know in this time send magnificient treasures so that she will have it in her tomb at her burial at that she would enjoy those gifts in the Other World. She was adored and her lost was worse than if the pharaoh himself died. Now, the people were scare that the wars between hebrews and hittites would start again. The death of his only two children had affected Amenhotep a lot and he didn't survive them quite long, so had the Queen Diphtera. We think that the Queen died maybe during the next year and the Pharaoh died four years later, giving the throne to his general Thutmosis. Yes?"

She looked at the man who had raised his hand to ask her a question. Rath said:

"Why does the name of Kiya never appeared in the tomb of Amenhotep himself or her brother Rapses, or any tomb or papyrus from this time?

-We don't know yet, but I think that she had asked to her father that her name never figure in theirs tombs. Why? I don't know.Now, I will continue this conference by telling you our little adventure, from our first day in Egypt to today, and I hope that I will answer all of yours questions. Now, let's begin by our first day in Egypt…"

As the people were getting out of the room at the end of the conference, the mummies and Presley waited outside in the other room, waiting for Deborah and Amanda to get out of there one day. Every mummy was confused about what Deborah have told. Kiya, Rapses, Amenhotep, Scarab,… She have spoken of the princess'life, about her functions in Ancient Egypt and about the discovery of the tomb by herself. They were all confused, and Presley didn't want to bother them with his questions and to confuse them more. Rath murmured:

"I…I can't believe it. Yet, I…I…

-I know, Rath, I know" added Nefer-tina, shocked. She looked at Ja-Kal, seeking for a word from him. He just said:

" I can't believe it!"

They all stood in silence as they've waited that the crowd got out of the room. Rath asked 

Ja-Kal:

" What should we do?

-You'll go see Deborah and try to have more information about that Kiya. I still don't believe that she had existed.

-But Ja-Kal" Armon started " you have heard Deborah. The mummy is in the next room…

-It may not be the body of the princess. I think it can be a trap for Rapses.

-Really, Ja-Kal" Rath shouted, "I don't think that Scarab would invent a so-complicated trap just to have the soul of Rapses. He's more clever than that!

-Maybe, but we can never know. Anyway, I don't trust that Deborah neither.

-What?!!!" Rath and Presley shouted at the same time. "Surely, Ja-Kal, you won't tell me that she might be an ally to Scarab?

-I didn't say that, I just said that she might be working for some enemy of us…

-It ain't Anubis and Seth 'cause they're too stupid!" Nefer-Tina replied. "Neither it's Bastet or Nuhn orSekhmet or…

-No." Rath replied. "She can't be working for an enemy.

-It's not because you find her cute that she must be a good person" Ja-Kal shouted.

"It's not because you don't believe her that she must be an enemy!" He screamed at him.

"Stop it, you two!" Presley went between them, trying to calm things up. "Anyway, Deborah is my cousine and I know her since my childhood and she ain't bad. She's intelligent, good and NOT BAD!"

They all stood around him, none saying a word. Rath and Ja-Kal were looking at each other, mad at each other. Rath finally said:

"I'm going out of here. See you later at the Sphinx". And he left the others there. Nefer-tina, Armon and Presley went out after his departure, leaving Ja-Kal alone with his thoughts.

"Miss Chontra, let me present you my niece, the discoverer of the tomb, Deborah Carnavon Windcaster. 

-I know her name, I've paid for her researchs".

What a bitch! Deborah thought, looking at this old, grumpy lady. How old is this woman? 60? 70? Anyway, it's not because she's rich that she will mistreat us.

"So, what can I do for you?" Deborah asked as her aunt left her alone with the grumpy lady (Oh, good, leave me alone with the old bitch!). 

"I didn't like your conference. Not enough information, too much humor and pictures of your trip. I didn't pay you to have pleasure but to find proof about the existence of this princess. So, did you found what I've asked for?

-No" Deborah seemed embarrassed. "Some papyrus says that it must be in the tomb of Amenhotep, but his tomb was robbed by pillars in the 17th century. 

-WHAT!?!" Chontra shouted. Deborah thought she was having a heart attack. "Are you telling me that …

-It's lost forever!" Deborah didn't know what to add.

Chontra stood at her place, shocked. She had paid a lot of money to found nothing! Damn, she was then stuck to die soon, like Scarab. She turned her back to Deborah and added as her last words to her:

" I will come to see you at your office in the next week. Until then, find where I could maybe find the talisman. I don't pay you to do nothing."

She left Deborah alone, and as she went away, she didn't saw her looked at a strange golden cross as she get it out from her jacket.

"Deborah"

She turned back to see Rath running toward her. Damn, he's sexy! she thought. He looked at her and asked:

"So, how are you after your conference? She's damn cute!

-Less nervous!"She said, grinning to him. Strange, I feel like I know him

"So," Rath looked at his feet as he was speaking to her. She's beautiful! "What are you doing…after?

-Nothing. Will he ask me out? Please he does!

-Would you…like to come with me and take a coffee somewhere? Please say yes

-Why not. YES!!!

-Ok, I'll take you when?

-I must go to my office first then to my house. Come and take me there. Here's my address. I'll wait you".

She left him and waved his hand at him, grinning. He waved her back and stood there until the last scent of her flower perfume left the room, almost 15 minutes later.

__

As she arrived in her office, Deborah put her jacket on her couch and went to her desk. She sat there and, for an instant, she was dreaming about him. Rath. He was beautiful, and for the few instant she spent with him, she felt like if she already knew him.

Strange how life can be! she thought as she was getting out a note book from her desk. She opened it and began to write in it.

**Sept. 5th,**

**Today was my conference day at the San Francisco museum and it went well. I wasn't stressed. The crowd was great, and I didn't feel like an amateur. I must admit that, as my first conference as an egyptologist, I did it well. **

**There's also that Chontra, yelling at me 'cause I didn't find her talisman. Thinks she can order me everything 'cause she paid for it. She would be surprised. I have found her talisman, a strange golden ankh cross with strange symbols carved in it. I have sent a copy of this cross to John in England and I hope he will find what they mean soon. I don't know what is that cross nor what is his "abilities" or "powers" but I won't give it to Chontra. I don't trust her. I have bad feelings about her. I don't know why.**

**I've met a strange guy today. Rath. Beautiful, that's for sure! And I must join him later at my house 'cause we will go out in a café. There's something. Something about him, that is annoying me and I don't know what. I feel like I know him since a while and when I'm with him, I feel like I'm in security. I'll have to look at this case closer.**

She stopped writing, thinking. All this was confusing. The exhibit, Chontra, Rath, Presley, John…She didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling that all were linked together. A link that could bring fear and sorrow in their life. But how? she thought,how could they be all linked together? Does that mean that something big shall happen? Should I ready myself against it? She was now lying on the couch, thinking about John. Now, why do I think about him? Her thoughts were getting ugly as she was thinking about him. Strange how she wanted to kill that man, after what he have done to her. He did nothing. Just made me who I am! Damn I hate him. But now she needs him. He was the only one who could help her in her quest. Him and his friends. Anyway, I'm now condemned to work with him. He's the only one to help me with my "abilities". She looked at the clock and yelled "Shit I'm gonna be late for Rath!" She got up and runned to the door, taking her coat in the closet. She opened the door and felt face-to-face to Rath, who was going to knock on the door.

"Hi" she replied, surprised. 

"Hey!" he answered, surprise shown in his face. "Hum...what a coincidence! 

-I just open my door before you knock!" she told him, sarcastic.

"Euh...I know. What I meant was that...you know, you just... open it at the same time that...

-Yeah, I understood that. I kinda had a "six sense" for that kind of things."

They looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. Finally, Rath said: 

"Would you liked to go in this "café" that I know downtown^

-Sure, why not".

Deborah locked her door and she went down her stairs, joining Rath who was near the Hot-Ra.

"Whoa!!! What a car! Where did you got it?

-Hum...I...I design it myself.

-Awesome!!!! It is ...beautiful! Show me this baby!"

He grinned at her, pleased to see that she loved it, and he started the Hot-Ra, trying to think properly. « Gee, I have a beautiful woman near me. What to do next? Think, Rath, think. » Feeling nervous about the way to behave with Deborah, he decided to let himself go, and to have a little fun this night. The car started and it when in the direction of San Francisco's downtown, bringing them to this night of pleasure and delight that was waiting them.

So, here finish my first chapter. What will happen between Deborah and Rath? (I think it's evident, don't you?!!! J ) And who is that damn princess who shows up a little late? Stay right there to know what happens next!!!

Please, don't be scare to review!!!

The Queen Witch aka Neferankhamon


End file.
